The present invention relates to dipeptide sweetening compositions having improved solubility and storage-stability without significant loss of original sweetness. More specifically, it relates to the incorporation of the alkaline earth salts of dipeptide sweeteners into liquid non-aqueous hydrophilic solvents to provide a concentrated, readily soluble liquid sweetener.
It has been found that certain dipeptide compounds possess an intense sweetness. Examples of these compounds are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,475,403 issued Oct. 28, 1969, 3,492,131 issued Jan. 27, 1970, 3,642,491 issued Feb. 15, 1972 and in the following published foreign patents; Republic of South Africa Patent Applications Nos. 695,083 filed July 12, 1969, 695,910 filed Aug. 14, 1969, German Pat. No. 2,054,545 published May 19, 1971 and British Pat. No. 1,042,488 published Sept. 14, 1966.
Generically, these compounds are represented by the Formula: ##STR1##
Wherein R represents the lower alkyls, lower alkylaryls and cycloalkyls; n stands for integers 0-5; R.sub.1 represents a) phenyl group, b) lower alkyls, c) cycloalkyls, d) ##STR2## where R.sub.2 is hydroxy, lower alkoxy, lower alkyl, halogen, e) S(O)m where n is 1 or 2 and provided m is 0,1 or 2, f) ##STR3## where R.sub.3 represents an hydroxy or alkoxy and g) ##STR4## SINGLE OR DOUBLE UNSATURATED CYCLOALKYLS WITH UP TO EIGHT CARBONS.
Most suitable among these compounds are the lower alkyl esters of aspartyl phenylalanine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,131) wherein the sterochemical configuration is DL-L, L-DL, DL-DL, or L-L.
The dipeptides of Formula I have significant sweetening properties. Problems have arisen however, with the use of these compounds in a liquid sweetener-type product in that their concentration in water is minimal, their rate of solubility is markedly slower than sucrose and their stability in aqueous solution is poor rendering non-sweet primary decomposition products.